


Can't Wait To Call You Mine

by heartsdesire456



Series: Fangs & Fur [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles get married... and set up their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait To Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin, guys!

When Stiles got home, he had barely made it inside and kicked his shoes off beside the door when Alex came running. “STIIIIS!” he cried, and Stiles caught him against his leg, smiling down at the little boy hugging his knee. “Daddy gots a box!” he said excitedly, and Stiles grinned.

“He did, huh?” He scooped Alex up and propped him on one hip. “What kinda box?” he asked, carrying Alex with him to the kitchen. When he got there, Derek was leaning against the island, looking down at something while he talked on the phone and Scott stood in front of him. “Oh hey, you didn’t say Scott was here,” Stiles said to Alex as they walked in.

Scott looked up, positively beaming. “Dude, Stiles, it’s the coolest thing ever!”

“What is?” Stiles asked, putting Alex down when he kicked. He watched Alex run back out of the kitchen, taking off through the house and chuckled, turning back to walk over to look at Derek as he hung up the phone. “What’s cool?” he asked.

Derek looked up and Stiles could see a glint of wonder in his eyes. “It’s really happening,” he said softly, holding out his hand. Stiles looked down and his heart skipped when he saw Derek had the box with the two gold wedding bands settled in it. “I picked these up when I left today and… and it’s finally hit me that _tomorrow_ we’re getting married,” he said in a small voice.

Stiles smiled so big he could barely breathe. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Tomorrow, Derek. One more day.”

Scott made an excited sound. “YOU’RE GOING TO BE MARRIED!” he cried excitedly. “Oh my God, you guys! I’m never going to sleep tonight, I’m so excited and I’m not the one getting married!”

Stiles nudged Derek, leaning into his side. “Ready to be my husband?” he asked, expecting an eye roll or something.

Instead, Stiles let out a yelp when Derek put the rings down and scooped Stiles up, practically snatching him up, hands on the backs of his legs. “Derek!” Stiles cried, grabbing him around the shoulders to hang on. He tightened his legs around Derek’s waist and laughed. “Warning!” he chastised, but Derek just hummed happily, pressing his face into Stiles’s neck. Stiles combed his fingers through Derek’s hair and kissed his forehead. “Was picking me up necessary?” he mumbled and Derek pulled back to grin up at him.

“Yep,” he said playfully. His eyes twinkled as he looked up at Stiles with a warm little smile on his lips. He bit his lip, making his adorable chipmunk teeth look even more chipmunky-y, and let out a nervous breath. “Stiles, tomorrow I get to call you my husband for the first time. In twenty-four hours, we’ll be _married_.”

Stiles leaned down and pecked Derek’s lips. “Stiles Stilinski-Hale,” he whispered and Derek made a happy grumble sound, squeezing him in a hug. “Alright, alright,” he said, poking Derek in the shoulder. “Put me down, you dork. Scott doesn’t want to see you going all caveman over me.”

Scott, however, just sighed dreamily, leaned on the counter with his chin rested in his hands as he watched them. “Marriage is so amazing. Like… Stiles, dude, you don’t ever have to go on stupid awkward dates or deal with people going ‘it’ll happen one day’, and you don’t have to ever get dumped again and no more awkward first times having sex, no more shitty crushes on people who don’t return them like that cute boy at the coffee shop that won’t ever even look at me even if I kinda want to drown in his big, blue eyes, and run my fingers through his pretty curls-“

“Um, Scott, getting off track,” Stiles nudged, and Scott blushed, but grinned again.

“But yeah man, you’re _done_. You just get to come home every day with the same person and get some more babies and teach your kids to read and fuss at each other for not doing your fair share of the chores and stuff. It’s _awesome_ ,” he said brightly.

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, man, I know that, but back to ‘big blue eyes’. What the hell is going on that you’ve left out?” he demanded and Derek dropped Stiles and kissed his neck before passing him to go start taking out the ingredients for dinner. “Since when do you even like guys?!”

Scott’s eyes widened. “I _don’t_!” he stressed. “It’s just THIS guy!”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Alright, who is it? A customer?”

Scott shook his head. “No, at the coffee shop. When I have night shifts, when I’m off, I go get hot chocolate, so twice each week I see this dude and like the very first day I saw him, he walked in the door and I looked up and caught his eyes and it was- it was like everything disappeared and it was just this dude!” he said frantically. “He sits and stays every time he gets there before me, so I thought maybe he might think the same, but he never looks at me, and I can’t just go talk to a guy that doesn’t even look up, and- and he’s _pretty_ ,” he whined, dropping his head to the counter. “Stiiiileeess there’s a pretty werewolf dude and I don’t know how to talk to him.”

“So this is why you didn’t tell me. You’re being a baby about it and you knew I’d tell you to suck it up,” Stiles realized and Scott glared over his forearms at Stiles. Stiles grinned. “Alright, so tell me about him. Know his name?”

Scott bit his lip. “No,” he admitted. “He’s tall, and- and he’s got curly blonde hair. And big blue eyes, don’t forget those. God they’re pretty,” he sighed.

“Alright,” Stiles said, grinning. “How hot is he? Are we talking Danny hot? Give it to me like this,” he said, holding out his hands. “On a scale of Greenberg to Derek, how cute is he?”

Scott gave him a very serious look. “Benedict Cumberbatch.”

Stiles gasped dramatically and clutched at his chest. “Oh shit!” Derek chuckled and Stiles turned and pointed. “Don’t you laugh, Derek. That man has better cheekbones and magical eyes than _you_ and you’re kind of the most beautiful man I’ve ever met!”

Derek grinned over at him. “You told me if I didn’t have the beard Isaac’s cheekbones would beat my cheekbones in a fight,” he teased.

Stiles started to speak, but then stopped, jaw dropping. “Oh crap!” he looked at Derek and gave him a pointed look, nodding at Scott. “Coffee shop. Big brown eyes-“

Derek gaped. “Curly blonde hair and blue eyes,” he realized. He looked at Scott and snickered suddenly. “You don’t think,” he said to Stiles, and Stiles shrugged.

“It might be, dude. They’ve never met,” he said, and Derek smirked.

“I guess we’ll see tomorrow,” he said, smiling warmly. “They’ll meet at the wedding.”

~

As Stiles expected, Scott got to the Hale house and as soon as he walked into the living room to go help Stiles get ready, Isaac dropped the garment bag in his hands and blushed, ducking to grab it and scurry out of the room to go find Derek. Scott stood, gaping, and Stiles grinned impishly. 

Even later, when they were standing in the hall bathroom, Scott fixing Stiles’s tie for the sixth time even though it looked fine, Scott was still fussing. “Oh my God, you knew it and you didn’t warn me-“

“Scott-“

“And- and he’s part of your _pack_ and you didn’t TELL ME-“

“Scotty-“

“Oh my God, I can’t even believe you. You and Derek suck, both of you-“

“SCOTT!” Stiles grinned and put his hands on Scott’s shoulders. “Scott, it’s my wedding day, I should be the one freaking out, not you?”

Scott glared. “You’re marrying the love of your life, why the hell would _you_ freak out?! I’m the one who got ambushed with the guy I’ve had a crush on for almost a YEAR being in front of me when I walked in! What if I looked dumb?!”

“You always look dumb,” Stiles said gently. He sighed, and turned to the mirror, looking at himself one more time. He and Derek had decided for a really simple wedding, and because of it, he and Derek were just wearing gray pants and vests over white shirts with the sleeves rolled up, and ties. Derek’s were lighter colored than Stiles’s since they didn’t want to match, but Alex’s little outfit matched Derek’s. Stiles flattened his tie down again and smiled softly. “I wonder if Isaac is freaking out, too?” he said and Scott glared once more.

“You suck. You and Derek both suck. I cannot believe you let me walk into this without knowing!”

Stiles grinned. “But we did tell you that Isaac’s got a giant crush on you, too,” he said, and Scott whined, leaning against the door.

“But… but… what do I SAY?” Scott complained.

“Ask him to dance at the reception?” Stiles suggested and Scott started to complain, but then stopped.

“… you think he’d dance with me?” he asked, looking nervous.

Stiles put his head in his hands. “Scott, you dumbass. I’m not kidding about the GIANT crush on you!”

“WELL HOW CAN I TRUST YOU ANYMORE?!” Scott complained, glaring.

Stiles just snickered, at the outraged and stressed look on Scott’s face. “Dude, this is hilarious. I’m getting married and you’re freaking out. This says so much about our friendship.”

“I hate you,” Scott said with a pout.

~

As most traditions dictated for werewolves, their Alpha was the one to officiate their marriage. So when Talia pronounced them married, nobody cared how choked up she was over it all. She was far from the only person with tears in her eyes. When Stiles grabbed Derek’s tie and pulled him into a kiss, Derek grinning against his mouth, he could hear Scott sniffling dramatically behind him.

“YAY!” Alex cried from where he had wandered to stand behind Talia’s legs, hugging her knees as he looked around her. Stiles cracked up, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against Derek’s. Derek laughed and turned to look down at Alex.

“Yep, very ‘yay’,” he agreed, and Stiles squatted down to pick Alex up to carry with him when he and Derek turned to walk back up the aisle together, smiling at all their family and friends as they cheered for them on the way past. 

Later after the sun had set, Stiles and Derek were leaned together, whispering and laughing over how awkward Isaac and Scott looked, trying to ask each other to dance. Both of them kept stammering and blushing until John, funnily enough, finally walked over, sat beside Scott, and patted him on the back. “Son, Isaac likes you.” He looked up at Isaac. Isaac, Scott would love to dance with you. Now go dance, stop being wimps, and remember to tell your mom that I gave you this push so that I can get away with eating a steak next week,” he said, winking as he stood up and walked off, leaving them both staring at each other.

Stiles whistled when they finally stood up and started dancing, and they both glared at him. “So Stiles.” Peter caught his attention from where he sat beside Derek at the table, as his best man. “Are you two _sure_ about that no honeymoon thing? Cause seriously, you’re young, enjoy life while you can,” he said, and Derek rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” Stiles said firmly. “We just really can’t leave Alex even just for a weekend. We talked about it, but Derek’s barely able to let Alex go spend the afternoon with Talia, and I wouldn’t be able to go three whole days without seeing Alex either.”

Derek chuckled. “Instead of me getting better and letting Alex go, you’ve just worse at it,” he teased and Stiles grinned.

“Well it’s only your fault for giving me a cub to take care of. You knew before we started dating how much I love kids,” he said fondly, leaning in to kiss Derek sweetly. 

Derek reached up to cup his cheek, keeping him from pulling away for a moment. When he did, Derek kissed his cheek instead. “I will gladly take the blame for giving Alex the most amazing person ever as his other parent.”

Stiles curled his fingers through Derek’s, thumb stroking Derek’s wedding band. “And now he’s my son officially, too,” he said brightly and Derek smiled brightly. “And who knows. Maybe next step can be giving him a brother or sister,” he suggested, biting his lip as he looked up through his eyelashes at Derek.

Derek nodded eagerly. “Definitely. No doubt about that,” he said and Stiles smirked.

“Buuut fiiiiirst,” he drawled, sliding out of his chair. “You gotta dance with me.” Derek gave him a panicked look and Stiles shook his head. “No, you have to. I’m your husband and this is our wedding. Come dance with me.”

Derek gave him wide, puppy eyes. “But Stiles, I don’t dance-“

“Tough, you married me, you have to,” Stiles said simply and Derek sighed dramatically.

“This was a terrible idea. I regret everything. You suck,” he said, though he let Stiles tug him to his feet and drag him to the spot where everybody was dancing in the middle of the yard, under the light of dozens of glass jars with candles in them hung from the trees. 

“Lies,” Stiles said, pulling Derek around until he could slide his arms around Derek’s neck. “You regret nothing,” he proclaimed playfully, and Derek laughed softly as he curled his arms around Stiles’s waist.

“Yeah, okay, I really don’t,” he said, looking into Stile’s eyes as they started swaying slowly. “The things I do for love.”

Stiles scratched at the soft hairs on the back of his neck and smiled. “Yep. Dancing is such a hardship compared to all the other crap I put you through,” he teased.

Derek shrugged. “Eh, you wouldn’t be you if you weren’t annoying just a little.”

Stiles cooed. “Awww, you love me when I drive you crazy, huh?”

“Yep,” Derek said. “Just like you love me even when I’m being kind of hardheaded-“

“Oh God, you are so hardheaded sometimes, I swear to God,” Stiles groaned dramatically. “My husband is stubborn like a mule.”

Derek’s eyes grew startlingly clear suddenly, and his hands tightened on Stiles’s waist. “Say it again,” he said almost breathlessly.

Stiles’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re stubborn-“

“No,” Derek breathed, and Stiles suddenly realized what he meant.

Stiles bit his lip and sighed. “My husband?” he asked, and Derek’s eyes brightened.

“I’m what now?” he asked and Stiles giggled happily.

“You are my husband,” he said, cupping Derek’s jaw in his hand. “My wonderful, perfect husband.”

Derek closed his eyes, pressing into Stiles’s hand. “My husband makes me happy when he calls me his husband,” he said and Stiles’s heart skipped. 

“Oh wow, that is really cool, huh?” He kissed Derek sweetly. “Husbands.”

Derek nodded, smiling against his lips. “Husbands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there's more to come!


End file.
